


Wait and See

by justacr0w



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonsense, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacr0w/pseuds/justacr0w
Summary: Just some fluffy nonsense between you and Sollux Captor. I don't know what prompted any of this.Again, old-ass fic that I'm cross-posting to share.





	1. Chapter 1

With a pained groan, you flop onto your bed with your laptop and open it. In a few minutes you're browsing along on tumblr and playing some mindless game to relax when a loud beep lets you know someone is pestering you. You click into the messenger and feel a smile cross your face. It’s Sollux, your hacker troll-buddy that you bumped into while slaughtering some n00bs on a free MMO a while back. 

> **twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling chumHandle [CH]**
> 
> TA: 2o what2 up? you haven’t been onliine for a few day2  
>  CH: sorry I was busy with a school project and some other stuff  
>  TA: lame  
>  TA: now that you're back want two play 2ome miinecraft or 2omethiing?  
>  CH: sure but I have a question first  
>  TA: no ii won’t hack the game two make all the 2piider2 attack you thii2 tiime  
>  CH: that was totally rude btw. I never had a chance!  
>  TA: nope  
>  TA: wa2 fun two watch though  
>  CH: you dick  
>  TA: alway2

You pout, remembering the absolute reign of death that Sollux had unleashed on you that night. He had laughed for so long while you ran around the map screaming at the top of your lungs for him to undo the hack so you could stay alive long enough to build a tiny 1X1 house to survive the night, and eventually built you one only to destroy the door at the last second so you got eaten (again). 

“Jerk,” you grumble to yourself. But even if he is an asshole a lot of the time, he listened when you needed to rant about school or your parents or anything really. And when he wasn’t hacking your game to cause you misery, he always had your back. If anybody else tried to fuck with you, Sollux gave them something to worry about. Plus he helped fix your laptop remotely the last time a virus had gotten in there and given you a meltdown. 

Said laptop pings again as Sollux keeps pestering you.

> TA: a2k your que2tiion (nickname)  
> CH: okay  
> CH: can I… see a picture, sol? Please?  
> TA: what the fuck? Why?  
> CH: we’ve known each other for like a year now  
> CH: you’re always online when I need to talk and you’re really nice to me  
> CH: most of the time  
> CH: I want a face to go with the guy- er, troll- that’s one of my best friends  
> TA: 2hiit you 2ound a2 2appy a2 KK  
> CH: please?  
> TA: ugh fine. But ii’m telling you ii’m nothing liike what you’re probably expectiing  
> CH: yay!  
> CH: thank you sol!
> 
> **twinArmageddons initiated file transfer  
>  Downloading image**

Staring at the image on your laptop screen, you feel your jaw drop a little. Troll or not, he’s… amazing. Short black hair that’s kind of messy, two sets of horns, those epic red and blue glasses, and smooth grey skin… Man, he makes models look average by comparison. After a second, you manage a reply.

> CH: oh my god  
> CH: sollux I’m going to kill you  
> TA: liike you even could  
> TA: why though?  
> CH: … you’re hot  
> CH: I was thinking you’d be some crinkly old guy from how you were acting  
> CH: but no  
> CH: you’re fucking gorgeous  
> CH: dammit sol this isn't fair  
> TA: you really thiink 2o?  
> CH: I know so  
> TA: thank2 ii gue22  
> TA: tiime two return the favor (nickname)  
> TA: 2how me your face  
> CH: fuck  
> CH: you’ll go blind sol  
> CH: I can’t do that to you  
> TA: ii went blind once already  
> TA: for fuck2 2ake ju2t 2end iit  
> CH: don’t say I didn't warn you

Reluctantly, you send the file, positive he’s going to think you’re hideous. After all, nobody ever notices you locally. They all think you’re a walking potato. Why should Sollux be different?

> **chumHandle initiated file transfer  
>  Downloading image**
> 
> CH: there  
> CH: are you blind now? I’m sorry  
> CH: sol? Answer me, did I blind you?  
> CH: or are you so disgusted that you won’t talk to me?

You start to panic the longer he takes to respond. Man, he must really be grossed out by your face if he’s taking this long.

> TA: jesu2 (nickname)  
> TA: chiill  
> TA: never knew you were 2o cute  
> CH: cute? That’s a fucking lie and you know it sol  
> TA: no way (nickname)  
> TA: ED miight be able two liie about 2hiit but ii can’t  
> TA: you are cute a2 fuck  
> CH: …  
> TA: oh come on (nickname)   
> TA: what2 wrong?  
> CH: you. Called. Me. Cute.   
> CH: NOBODY CALLS ME CUTE  
> CH: EVER  
> TA: get over your2elf  
> TA: you’re cute a2 fuck 2o 2hut up and deal wiith iit

Your face is red as hell right now and you end up rolling over onto your back next to your laptop while squealing behind your hands. He thinks you’re cute. Holy shit. Somebody actually thinks you’re cute. Sollux fucking Captor thinks you, (Name), are cute. Things like this just don’t happen to you. Like, ever. You squeal again and roll over one more time.

_THUMP._

“Ow, jesus fuck, that hurts,” you groan from the floor. Yep, you just rolled right off the edge of the bed onto the floor, hitting your head and your ass at the same time. You really need to install a railing or something to keep this from happening so often. Your laptop pings again.

> TA: (nickname) what happened? why aren’t you an2wering?  
>  CH: ugh ow   
>  CH: I fell off the bed  
>  TA: oh my god (nickname)  
>  CH: shut up   
>  CH: it’s your fault for calling me cute   
>  TA: iif falliing off the bed ii2 your reaction two being compliimented then ii can’t waiit two 2ee what you do for other thiings2   
>  CH: what other things?  
>  CH: sol, stop being cryptic  
>  TA: nope  
>  TA: you’ll have two wait and 2ee what ii mean later  
>  TA: ii’m 2tartiing the game now 2o get your 2hiit together

Shaking your head, still blushing, you settle in for a few mind-numbing hours of Minecraft with your best friend. Only you can’t concentrate for beans. You’re distracted by his irritatingly cryptic statement about “other things” and wondering just what the hell the hacker troll is up to.

Guess you’ll have to wait and see…


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over a week since Sollux was last online, and you are starting to panic. He’s never been gone this long before, at least not without telling you what was going on. 

Currently, you’re sitting on your bed, legs crossed with your laptop in front of you as you chat with a couple of your other troll friends, Aradia and Nepeta. They’re both telling you not to worry so much. Nepeta keeps mentioning something about a shipping wall and how you and Sollux fit on it; you think she’s hinting that Sollux might like you as more than a regular friend. Or maybe the other way around, you’re not really sure. Nepeta can be a little hard to understand sometimes. Aradia, on the other hand, is perfectly clear in her comfort- Sollux does weird things at weird times and it’s nothing to do with you, so there’s no need to panic. 

You wish it was that easy. Even before Nepeta said a word about shipping, you’ve admitted a couple of times (always when you’re alone) that you are developing feelings for the yellow-blood. 

Your laptop pings again. Aradia, asking if you’re going to be at home during the upcoming human holiday week. Holiday? Oh right. Spring break. Of course you’ll be home. You’re still in school and broke besides. You tell her so. She seems pleased by this for some reason, but won’t tell you why. 

Eventually you sign off and go to bed, falling asleep in the middle of telling yourself not to cry. 

**~ ~ ~ timeskip ~ ~ ~**

Halfway through spring break, you’re bored out of your mind. Somehow your parents forgot to mention the trip to Vegas they won through some shady as fuck game show, and they left you alone at the beginning of the week. At first, you rebelled against all the rules they’d set- loud music, leaving the dishes for the next day, running around in your underwear while singing at the top of your lungs- all of them. But now you’re bored and you miss talking to Sollux. 

Then your laptop, which has been sitting open on the coffee table all morning, pings. You check it hopefully, and find yourself grinning stupidly when you see Sollux’s name come up on the screen.

> **twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering chumHandle [CH]**
> 
> TA: where are you (nickname)?  
> CH: at home. Why?  
> TA: ju2t wondering  
> CH: where have you been sol?   
> CH: are you mad at me or something?  
> TA: no ii ju2t had 2ome thiing2 two do   
> TA: ii’ll talk two you 2oon (nickname)
> 
> **twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH]**

“Jerk,” you tell your laptop, meaning Sollux. “What things?”

Sighing, you close the machine and stand up, pulling your shirt back into place and wandering into the kitchen to find something to eat. Nothing. Crap. Looks like you’ll have to break into the money your parents left you to get some food. 

A knock on your front door makes you jump. Who the hell would be visiting you at this time of day? You didn’t order any take out and all your school friends are busy this week. Cautiously you creep to the door and peek through the peephole to see who is on your doorstep. 

Damn. Whoever it is, they’re standing to the side, just out of view. That annoys you, so you yank the door open to confront them. 

“Who the hell do you think you are-“

You’re cut off by a big bouquet of sunflowers being shoved in your face by your unseen visitor. 

“What the fuck?”

“Is that any way to greet a friend, (nickname)?”

That lisp… The yellow flowers… You push the plants out of the way so you can see whoever it is, and feel your jaw drop. Sollux. 

He’s wearing one of his usual black shirts with the Gemini symbol, his jeans, and his mismatched shoes. His hair is just as messy as it was that time you shared photos (which was only a couple months ago, now that you think about it), and his horns are still poking up out of it, looking like candy corn. He’s still holding the sunflowers too.

“Sol? Is that really you, or did I fall off the bed again and hit my head?” you ask, tilting your head slightly and wondering if you’ve gone insane. 

“I don’t know about hitting your head, (nickname), but I’m definitely here,” he replies. “So can I come in or what?”

You blink. What is going on here? How did Sollux know where you lived? You decide to ask him. 

“AA told me. She said you would be home all week, and that you were bored. So here I am,” he says calmly. 

“O-Oh…” You back up and let him inside, shutting the door. 

He hands you the sunflowers with a rather shy smile. “These are for you.”

You blink again. “… Thank you, Sol… Um, jesus, this is kind of awkward… Wanna sit?” You point unnecessarily to the couch.

He laughs and pushes you gently on the shoulder. “Chill out, (nickname). I’m not gonna eat you or something.” He pauses, a strangely perverted grin crossing his face. “Unless you want me to.”

“Sollux!” You bonk him on the head with your flowers, hoping he doesn’t notice the blush on your cheeks. 

He snickers, then seems to notice your lack of pants. “Uh… where’s your pants, (nickname)? Expecting some kind of fun?”

You blush even more, having completely forgotten that you rejected pants at the beginning of the week and have yet to allow them to return to your wardrobe. Sollux grins again, his shyness seeming to have disappeared, and grabs your free hand. His touch is warm and very gentle. 

“So where’s my hug, (nickname?” he asks.

Forgetting your lack of pants (again), you set the flowers on a nearby table and tackle the yellow-blood, hugging him tightly. You both end up leaning against the back of the couch, the only thing preventing you from crashing to the floor. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close as you nuzzle into his shoulder. 

God, he’s tall. And skinny. You can feel his bones working beneath his skin as he holds you, and you’re almost afraid you’ll break him if you squeeze too hard. Then you remember his psionics and stop worrying. 

“Is this why you disappeared for a week?” you ask finally, not looking up.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“You dummy. I thought you got eaten by bears or run over by a bus or something.”

“Like your human vehicles could hurt me, (nickname),” he chuckles. 

“I mean it, Sol,” you say seriously, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re like, my best friend, and…”

He raises an eyebrow, then grins at you. “Sounds like somebody’s got a flush-crush,” he teases.

“Shut up, Sol,” you mutter, burying your face in his shoulder and kind of hoping he doesn’t’ hear the next bit. “So what if I like you that way?”

“Then I’d have to ask you to be my matesprit, (nickname).”

What. Did he just say…? You jerk upright. “That’s not funny, Sol. Don’t joke around with me about that.”

“I’m not joking,” he replies, tapping you on the nose. “I mean every word. I kinda felt this way for you for a long time after we first started talking, and then everything juts kinda fell into place. So if you really do like me, then…”

You suddenly give him a huge smile. “Of course I do, Sol. You think I’d ever say that kind of shit just to mess with you?”

He smiles back. “Matesprits, then?”

“Matesprits,” you agree, and kiss him for the first time.


End file.
